Evolución en curso
by RoseAnne21
Summary: La determinación de acero de Saya de lograr su cometido comienza a tambalearse ante la apreciación de nuevas perspectivas. El aliento cálido de su caballero en su cuello es más que suficiente para vaciarle la cabeza de pensamientos. Quizá su lucha no está confinada al fin que persigue; quizá sólo debe entrecerrar los ojos y ladear la cabeza para leer entre líneas.


_N/A: este fic es producto de alrededor de 6 meses de obsesión por Blood+ y todos sus subproductos luego de que redescubrí este anime, que me robó el corazón cuando era niña. No escribo nada desde hace más 5 años, así que estoy lista para los tomatazos. Obvio, aplica el disclaimer de costumbre._

* * *

Por quinta vez en las últimas dos semanas Hagi sostuvo con fuerza a Saya mientras pasaba su acceso de pánico. Su respiración forzada y su expresión de desesperación mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara llenaban a Hagi de impotencia.

El primer acceso vino a Saya tres días después de la muerte de Riku, mientras se refugiaban de la lluvia bajo un puente en algún lugar del sur de Francia. La primera reacción de Hagi fue arrancarle su sable, aun quemándole el recuerdo de la Saya de Vietnam que se había llevado la aparente humanidad de su brazo derecho. Hagi estaba preparado para someter a Saya si hacía falta, pero esto no fue para nada como aquello: su ama lloraba y su instinto no era de luchar para destruir, sino de luchar para huir; sus ojos muy abiertos no mostraban el acostumbrado tono escarlata, sus movimientos no asemejaban los fluidos ataques que años de entrenamiento habían hecho parte de sí, sino que meros arañazos y patadas sin objetivo fijo eran proferidos en un intento casi animal por alejarse del peligro.

Minutos después, el ataque había pasado y Saya pudo ver que el rostro de quien la sujetaba era de su caballero y no el cruel semblante de su hermana, como su mente le había hecho creer. Las lágrimas pararon y su semblante de pánico dio lugar al de extrañeza, mientras volvía a hacerse consciente del entorno en el que se encontraba: la hoguera crepitaba e iluminaba la pequeña área del bosque donde se encontraban, su sable descansaba sobre un tronco a escasos 15cm de su mano derecha, y sobre ella el rostro compungido de su caballero la miraba mientras soltaba el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre sus muñecas.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó sin apartar la vista de las gruesas lágrimas que comenzaban a resbalar por su barbilla.

– Sólo una pesadilla – fue su respuesta, y sentándose de golpe en el duro suelo, dio la espalda a la expresión preocupada de su caballero. Odiaba que la viera llorar, y se tomó el tiempo de limpiar con rudeza cada una de sus lágrimas para luego abrazar sus rodillas y apoyar en ellas su frente – ¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto, no? Estoy eliminando a esos monstruos, a esa sucia especie que tanto daño ha hecho. Estoy protegiendo a los humanos de los quirópteros.- el desprecio en su voz aun estremecida por el llanto cortó el silencio tenso que se posaba sobre ellos. – Todo esto es por nuestra existencia, si Diva y yo no hubiésemos existido…– No quería hablar con Hagi ni con nadie de lo que sentía, pero la ira se escapaba de su pecho, la desesperación se apoderaba de sus labios. Quería que alguien, quien sea, reafirmara su decisión de aniquilar a su especie, pues la imagen de Riku en su mente y los recuerdos de Diva en el zoológico antes de la masacre se agolpaban en su psique, haciendo tambalear todos los pilares de su conciencia.

Hagi vacilaba, como siempre, en sus propias reflexiones. Se maldecía a sí mismo una vez más por permanecer como impasible mientras los hombros de su amaba temblaban. Nunca sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que siempre apostaba al silencio y a sus propias meditaciones; era útil en el campo de batalla cuando Saya lo necesitaba, pero fuera de él, o mejor dicho, en este campo de batalla sin armas, era inútil. Kai siempre le tomaba la delantera… Esta vez la impotencia que sentía dio lugar a la acción por sobre las cavilaciones sin sentido.

– Esos monstruos no son nuestra especie. – musitó.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Estás defendiéndolos? ¿Acaso tú también odias a los humanos como Diva y sus caballeros? – la ira de Saya era palpable. Hagi vio en sus ojos el atisbo de miedo a la traición y bajó la mirada mientras se arrodillaba en reverencia.

Hagi guardó silencio. La había molestado con sus innecesarios comentarios. Pretendía dar por terminada la conversación inclinando aún más su mirada al piso, pero Saya le gritó que se explicara.

Por su lado, la muchacha sentía una mezcla de ira con miedo, miedo a que Hagi la abandonara en su causa. La desesperación la hizo tratarlo como aquello que nunca consideró en realidad: un sirviente.

– Los quirópteros que combatimos – inició Hagi tras una pausa – no son como tú o como yo…– la espina de la promesa punzaba sin parar su pecho mientras hablaba. – Son aberraciones creadas a partir de la sangre de Diva… pensé que entenderías eso. No son realmente nuestra especie.

– ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? – el pilar que Hagi representaba en su lucha comenzaba a resquebrajarse de a poco.

– No estoy en posición de dar opiniones. Lamento mi osadía.

Saya guardó silencio unos segundos mientras procesaba las palabras de su caballero. Nunca había reparado en lo que implicaba ser un quiróptero. Para ella, la sola naturaleza de los seres de su especie la repugnaba. Los rugidos de las bestias que combatía se agolparon en su memoria, la forma en la que olían la sangre y arremetían contra lo que fuera con tal de obtenerla, a expensas del dolor y la muerte. ¿Cómo era posible que Hagi defendiera algo como eso?

– Dime lo que en verdad estás pensando – había dureza en su voz y en sus ojos. Hagi no tuvo escapatoria esta vez.

– ¿Has pensado alguna vez en la diferencia que hay entre los quirópteros y nosotros? Tú, yo, incluso Diva y sus caballeros.

– Diva y sus caballeros no pararán hasta acabar con los humanos. – le cortó Saya con impaciencia – Mira lo que le hicieron a Riku, ¿cómo puedes parar si quiera a pensar en diferencias? Son seres que no deberían existir, no deberíamos existir…– su voz se resquebrajó al mencionar a su hermano.

– El Delta-67 es la razón de que esos monstruos existan, Saya. No son naturales. Nuestra especie no es como esas criaturas cuyo único objetivo es comer y matar. Diva y sus caballeros, con la ayuda de humanos, fueron quienes lo crearon.

– ¿Entonces insinúas que debería dejar de pelear con ellos?

– Claro que no, Saya. – cada segundo Hagi lamentaba más su intromisión en los ya alterados pensamientos de la muchacha – Sólo declaro que no les fue dada otra opción. Fueron creados en un laboratorio, su único propósito en esta tierra es comer… Pero sus creadores, tanto quirópteros como humanos, sí tuvieron elección. Y escogieron traer a esas criaturas a la vida.

– ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto? – las lágrimas volvían a resbalar por sus mejillas. Si no eran ellos los culpables, ¿en verdad eran su objetivo? Y si los humanos fueron quienes contribuyeron a su creación, ¿debía ella protegerlos? Sólo ahora Saya caía en cuenta que los días interminables de cacería fueron producto, no solo de los planes de Diva y su prole, sino también de humanos… Su cabeza dolía y sus percepciones daban vueltas. Más de un siglo de lucha, con sólo unas palabras, comenzaban a perder sentido. – Hagi, si lo que quieres es abandonarme, no tienes que darme explicaciones – musitó cabizbaja – sólo vete–.


End file.
